Anger in Heart
by Kia3
Summary: This is a fic about KIa and how she isrelated to Vegeta. It's the cornerstone to some fo my other fics. I'm just getting ehr history out. It's a Frieza/ Kia fic.
1. Warrior emotionless plus feelings

I don't own anything of DBZ, just Kia. I hope to get some readers and some reviews. Thanks for reading.  
  
Kia walked down the corridors of Frieza's ship. She grimaced as she reached her destination. Frieza was waiting inside for her. Well, not for her but for her body. She wished that he would allow her back to the planet…where she had been born to a royal family. Instead he kept her here. His own personal body slave.  
  
Kia entered the room and allowed Frieza to take her body again as he had so many times before. Her mind would always block what he did to her. She was never able to be aroused by him and he knew it. That was why he would beat her after he had taken her.  
  
Kia left the room later, bruised and bleeding. She walked out of there with her back straight though. She wasn't about to allow Frieza see how much she was hurting. All the way to her room she glared at the other warriors on the ship.  
  
Someone was in her room when she arrived there. No one dared enter her room without her knowing about it and even then they weren't allowed any further than the door. She walked into her room and looked at the warrior who stood there.  
  
"How long do you think you'll live if you make a break for it right now?" Kia asked, her voice dangerously low.  
  
The warrior looked at her, his eyes filled with terror. Kia stepped aside and allowed the warrior to leave. She waited five seconds before stepping back outside and forming an energy beam. The warrior looked back at her as she sent the energy force flying towards him.  
  
He couldn't even begin to stop it and the energy engulfed him. A scream was cut off as the energy beam caused him to explode into nothingness. Kia let a smirk form on her face as she saw the other warriors looking at her with total and complete fear. She walked back inside of her room and cleaned her wounds before going to sleep for the night.  
  
Her dreams were filled with nightmares again. It was a usual occurrence with her and she would wake up with a scream and her body would be shivering covered in a cold sweat. Only in her room would she allow the tears of being so humiliated flow down her cheeks. Only there would she show any tenderness and any feeling. Outside of her room…she was a ruthless killer. 


	2. No warriors, just a murderer

Kia walked through the corridors the next day. Her mind was on other matters. Her mind was planning certain things that would soon end Frieza and his reign over Vegeta-sai.  
  
"Major! Frieza wants to speak with you," called one of the Guinyu force.  
  
"I'll be right there," she growled, sending the Ginyu off with a wave of her hand.  
  
She walked to the board room. That was where Frieza was this time. It had big windows and Kia swallowed. She could see her beautiful planet and it brought back memories of her father and her brother.  
  
"I want you to watch this. The people of your planet are getting a little too fiesty and I don't want them anymore. Watch closely," Frieza instructed her.  
  
Kia watched as an energy blast came from the ship and blew her beautiful planet into space dust. Her face went from it's expressionless to a look of sheer horror. She walked to the window and looked as the dust went around the ship's shields.  
  
Then she turned around and walked out of the room. She sent an energy blast down the corridor. Anyone who was there was killed in an instant. All the way to her space pod she kept up the blasting, killing many of innocent people as she went. She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
Inside her pod she made the arrangements to leave. The space ship's door opened and the pod was ejected out of the ship. She was angry. More angry than she had ever been. She growled as she flew the ship as far away as she could.  
  
Her view screen told her there were a few pods on her tail. She let out energy blasts through the weapon guns and killed yet more people. She had no remorse whatsoever for what she had done.  
  
Her heart was blackened with the deaths of hundreds of men and women. She was the ruthless murderer and no longer a warrior. She was killing because it made her feel better to see people dying. 


	3. I hate you and will blow your planet up

Kia landed on the planet's surface. She checked her records out and found it was Planet Earth. She had seen a very large power level on the surface and was going to find out who it was.  
  
Every planet she had been to she had killed off the biggest power level she could find. That was her goal in life. She was going to make everyone else in the entire galaxy miserable because she was miserable.  
  
Thirty planets had seen her raw power. Thirty planets had lost many a strong power. Thirty planets lay in dust at her feet. She was most feared of all the galaxy and she reveled in the sheer fact that she was stronger than everyone else.  
  
She walked up the walkway to a small cottage. This was where she could feel the power. This was where she would find what she was looking for.  
  
"COME OUT OF THERE!" Kia yelled at the cottage.  
  
A woman walked out, her eyes flashing with anger. A man and young boy came out next, followed by one last man. A man she had thought never to see again.  
  
"You….," Kia said, her voice filled with the rage in her heart.  
  
"Kia?" he asked, looking her over to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him," What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I thought you were dead. Where's father?" Kia asked.  
  
"Vegeta…who is this?" Goku asked.  
  
"This is my sister, Kia. She is older than me by two years," Vegeta replied, his voice filled with absolute disbelief.  
  
"You took my place in our house. You became their little prince…the one who would take the throne. I became nothing. I was a girl and was thought of as weak. No one shall underestimate me again…ever!" Kia told him, her eyes flashing and her tail whipping about behind her," I'm not thought of as weak. I'm feared throughout the galaxy. Thirty planets have fallen at my feet."  
  
"Thirty planets?" Goku asked, his face getting angrier as he thought about what she meant.  
  
"Yes, thirty. Soon to be thirty one," Kia told him," Well, brother. Are you going to fight me or am I going to kill you before I blow this planet to dust?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. He hadn't ever been this ruthless had eh? He remembered when he had been the dark prince and grimaced. He would have rather forgotten that. He hadn't softened all the way, but he wasn't on the wrong side anymore. He would protect this planet just as he would protect his own.  
  
"Alright. I'll fight you," Vegeta said with a sigh.  
  
"At dusk. It shall prove to be very interesting," Kia rpelied, before turning and walking away. 


	4. The Battle(Not Very big of course)

I don't own DBZ, with the exception of Kia who's all mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kia stretched leisurely and yawned. She was ready to fight Vegeta now and well she was prepared to win. She had always won and would again. She felt nothing for this brother who stole everything she had ever worked for away from her. She would win. No matter what she would win. Then she would blow up the planet like the other Sayian, Kakarot, was sent there to do.  
  
Kia looked on as her brother and the other man came into the field. She had picked this place because it was a good wide open area. She loved the challenge of not being able to cower behind some boulder. There was no honor in doing that.  
  
"Are you going to fight or just stand there? I will allow you to try and take the first punch...if you can," Kia sneered at Vegeta, tilting her head to the side and back a little with the exact same evil smile that Vegeta would get on his face when he was challenging someone.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," Vegeta told her.  
  
"So you've become soft?" Kia asked, looking at her brother through narrowed eyes," I thought you were the prince of all Sayians...the one who would be able to bring down entire civilizations."  
  
"I'm not that person anymore. It was wrong. I killed many men and women and even children... I have their blood on my hands. I have a family now," Vegeta replied.  
  
"A family? And what am I? You left me with that maniac who raped me every damn day that I was on the sip from when I was a young child to the day that he blew our planet up," Kia snarled.  
  
She took aim and fired a blast of energy at her brother. The Sayian prince quickly tried to block it. He was being pushed back by the sheer force of it and he could feel the heat of it.  
  
"Don't do this!" Vegeta yelled at her," I'm much stronger than you."  
  
"No you're not. I have much more power than you. I can feel it," Kia replied, switching tactics.  
  
She powered up and Vegeta took aim. He would just disable her. Make her fall to her knees. She was not nearly as strong as he was if he went to Super Sayian form. He quickly transformed into Super Sayian level.  
  
Kia looked at her brother with complete awe before doing a running jump kick. She got him right in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Her eyes were still wide as she stopped for a moment too long. Vegeta took careful aim and caught her in the stomach with his fist, throwing her several yards away.  
  
Kia got to her knees. She stared at the ground. He was more powerful than herself. She blinked back tears of humiliation when he kicked her in the stomach and then backhanded her across the face.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to fight you. I didn't even know you were alive. I thought Frieza would've killed you. Had I known I would've done something," Vegeta told her.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Kia growled as she got up and blasted into the air. 


	5. Remembrances and Questions

Kia walked through the forest away from the cottage. Maybe she should work with them…learn to become Super Sayian like her brother and then kill them. That would work. She would be good…no more killing for fun until she became Super Sayian. Then…well this planet would be gone.  
  
Her tail hung limp as she remembered Frieza. Her brother said he was dead. How could her worst enemy be dead? Was he really dead? Or did the man, Kakarot, leave a piece of the evil warrior?  
  
She sat down in the forest, hugging her knees to her chest. She might be the crazed murderer of many planets, but she was a person with feelings. She could feel Frieza's hands touching her…she could feel each and every beating she received. One look at her wrist and she could remember the time she had tried to get herself out of it. Someone had found her lying on the ground, watching the blood flow from her wrists. They had patched her up then and she was back to being Frieza's toy.  
  
A lone tear trickled down Kia's cheek. She was hurting. Why hadn't her father come to recuse her? Why hadn't Vegeta looked for her? Why had it had to have been her that Frieza picked? Another tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about how her life had been changed.  
  
She stood up and pushed down all the emotions she felt inside of her and became the fearful murderer again. That was what she was. She was the one that put fear into people. She would have her way again and she would prove to her brother she was stronger.  
  
With the decision made she made her way back to the cottage. She would work with them to help keep this planet intact so she could blow it to bits when she became Super Sayian. 


	6. Keep Your Friends Close. Keep Your Enemi...

Goku had stepped inside his cottage, leaving Vegeta outside. The Sayian Prince was in no mood to talk. He had just had a very bad reunion and wanted to eb left alone.  
  
He made his way around to the hills and sat there, thinking and remembering his sister. He was surprised when he couldn't bring up those memories. Why couldn't he remember her?  
  
Vegeta stiffened when he heard the crunch of leaves behind him. His warrior intuition kept him from making any sudden movements, but he turned carefully to look face to face with his sister.  
  
"Don't even think of it," Vegeta growled, "I'm done fighting with you. I never meant to have you get hurt and I never meant for anything else. You can just go away and leave me be if you want to fight."  
  
"I don't want to. You've made me realize I have need of a family. When I heard you say you had a family…I felt left out. Please…forgive me," Kia said softly, making it sound realistic.  
  
Vegeta looked at her with a confused expression. This woman wanted his forgiveness? What did she have planned? Hmmm, it would be a good idea to keep her around. Like the saying went, 'Keep you friends close, but keep your enemies closer.'  
  
"I'll have to find you a place to stay," Vegeta told her gruffly.  
  
"Will you help me get to be Super Sayian? I will train hard and do everything you say to do," Kia said.  
  
Vegeta looked her over and nodded, giving her a signal to follow him. Then the two siblings blasted into the air and flew to Capsule Corps. 


	7. Nightmares sometimes bring new life deci...

Kia worked out with Vegeta from dawn until dusk. Her muscles were so tense and sore at nights she could have almost screamed. They hurt so badly, but she could feel the power in her growing rapidly. She was also feeling more comfortable with her brother and with the people who surrounded her and her brother.  
  
The Sayian princess was also thinking twice about blowing the planet to bits. She was thinking about not killing her brother...even if she did reach Super Sayian level. Things were different now. She belonged somewhere. She had never belonged somewhere for the majority of her life.  
  
Kia was finished that day and was exhausted. The nest week she would be going to a Boudaki tournament if she remembered the name correctly. She was strong enough to win this time. She was also excited...about the next day.  
  
Vegeta said she had gained enough power that she would be able to go Super Sayian with a little bit of help from the gravity room. She was overjoyed over the idea, but had hid it behind her warrior stoic expression. She couldn't show her brother she had weakened to become comfortable with him and his family. He would use it against her. She wouldn't allow anyone to use her emotions for their cause anymore. She wouldn't.  
  
All the girl had strength to do was to eat a decent meal and then made her way back to her bedroom where she fell on the soft bed and fell asleep. Her dreams however would see to it that she had no rest what so ever.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Vegeta walked by Kia's bedroom and could hear her voice. He stopped beside it and put his ear against her door. He frowned as he heard her crying out in her sleep.  
  
Opening the door quietly he looked in and could see that Kia was thrashing about in her bed. He walked over to her and placed a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Kia screamed," Please...no sir....I'll be a good girl...I promise....Don't hurt me."  
  
When she had screamed Vegeta had almost leaped out of his skin. He looked at her and wondered what could have made her so scared that she would scream like that. His face worked itself into an even deeper frown.  
  
"What happened, Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked from the doorway.  
  
"Out, woman. Let me deal with this," Vegeta snapped, making Bulma flinch.  
  
Vegeta looked at his sleeping sister. He had been feeling guilty since he was young about not being able to rescue her from Freiza. He gently shook her arm again and woke her up.  
  
Kia didn't know what had woken her up and burst into tears. It was her room after all and she was in private. Only when Vegeta's hand touched her arm did she realize she wasn't alone.  
  
"I..I am sorry, brother," Kia told him, pausing to get some air into her lungs as she cried.  
  
Vegeta took her into his arms, a very uncommon occurrence for him to be that soft of course, and held her as she cried. Just being in his arms made Kia feel better. She buried her face into his chest and cried out of her frustration. It was while he held him she made the vow never to harm another person. It was just leaving her scared and hurt and feeling sick. She wouldn't hurt anyone out of the sheer pleasure. 


End file.
